


Backstage

by Aki_Kaminari



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Kaminari/pseuds/Aki_Kaminari
Summary: Momo and Yuki can't calm down after a Live.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently one fic of Re:vale fucking in a dressing room wasn't enough. This scenario wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out.

* * *

 

Right before their eyes outstretched a seemingly endless horizon of pink and green. The sea of light sticks swayed to the rhythm of their song. This dream-like scenery was something they could only see when they were together like this, performing on stage and putting their all into the music and steps they had created together.

The very first time Momo had seen an audience of this magnitude, he had been moved to tears. Now his eyes didn't sting from it as often, but in his heart he was just as grateful.

For Yuki, Seeing so many people take joy from something both of them put their heart and soul into was amazing.  In moments like this, their worries seemed to melt away. It made their struggles to get to this point more than worth it. Against the thunderous applause that accompanied the end of their performance, Momo's voice resounded.

“Thanks so much for coming to Re:vale’s performance tonight! You've all made Momo-chan suuuper happy!” The cheering of the crowd was deafening. The stage lights were hot and bright above them. But in Yuki's eyes, it didn't compare to how blinding Momo's smile was.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh when Momo slung an arm across his shoulders. He reciprocated the gesture, then leaned over to speak into Momo's mic in favor of his own. “Thank you.”

They bid their fans farewell for the evening and wished all of them a safe trip home. Rinto was waiting just beyond the curtain with a bottle of cold water in each hand. Yuki took one gratefully, and Momo gave their manager a high-five before accepting his own.  “We did it, Okarin!” The slap of the gloves included with the stage costumes for tonight's performance against their manager’s bare hand was a peculiar yet oddly satisfying sound. Yuki and Momo stepped down from the stage still draped over each other. The staff members that they passed found their laughter and merrymaking infectious.

Yuki bumped hips with Momo when the latter tried to open the door to the dressing room. “Hey!” Momo exclaimed in mock offense and pushed Yuki right back. Yuki’s bangs were sticking to his face, so he shook his head in an attempt to move them out of his line of sight.  Momo somehow succeeded in working the card key and the doorknob even with both of his hands occupied and maneuvered both of them inside. Yuki kicked the door shut behind them. He was already discarding bits of his outfit—jewelry, gloves, accessories—all while never completely letting go of Momo. “Jeez Yuki, you're really clingy today,” Momo said, despite the fact that he hadn't let go of Yuki either.

Yuki was leaning most of his weight on Momo, trying to gauge how much he could get away with. “Yeah. I'm stuck to you now. Just like a parasite.”

“Hmm, I was thinking more on the lines of a weird science experiment.”

Yuki laughed as he threw his empty water bottle at the trash. It missed and hit the rim of the bin with a hollow thunk. Yuki frowned at it like it had betrayed him.  Momo emptied the small amount that was left in his own over his head. Yuki raised an eyebrow. “Sexy,” he teased. Momo snorted and flung the remaining droplets clinging to the neck of the bottle in Yuki's direction. “Oh, you're in trouble now~”

Momo's response was a tiny squeak. He sprang away from Yuki and giggled when his partner gave chase. “Doctor, the test subject has turned hostile! Evacuate the facility immediately!” Momo spoke into his empty water bottle. He dodged around furniture and decorations, staying just out of Yuki's reach. Footfalls and the occasional creak of a bumped table were the percussion to their laughter.

Yuki stopped short upon running into a stool. “I think that's going to leave a bruise…”

As soon as those words were spoken, Momo's brows furrowed with concern. He approached Yuki. “Are you okay? Let me see.”

Before Momo could comprehend what was happening, Yuki had already grabbed him, eyes glinting with satisfaction. “Got you.”

There was the smallest pause before a look of mock horror crossed Momo's face. “Oh no, I've been captured!” He again made use of the water bottle radio. “Everyone, save yourselves! It's too late for me!”

Yuki chuckled. “Any last words?”

“Tell Okarin and Ban-san that I love them,” Momo pleaded dramatically.

Yuki waggled a finger and clicked his tongue. “Cheating is no good, Momo,” he scolded. The grin on his face counteracted his serious tone. “I'll have to punish you.” He tightened his hold on Momo and pecked him on the lips. He planted light kisses on Momo's cheek, his jaw, his neck...

“Yuki, nooo,” Momo whined, “I'm all sweaty and gross!”

Yuki laughed against the gloved hand that had been shoved in his face and grabbed at it so he could speak properly.  “I'm sweaty and gross too.”

The expression on Momo’s face was nothing short of aghast. “There's not a single millimeter of Yuki-san that's gross!” he protested loudly.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the honorific, but let it slide. “Then there's nothing gross about you either.”

Momo looked like he wanted to argue, but plopped down onto the couch behind him with a grunt. “That's not fair.” He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. Yuki was still holding his hand.

Though he tried to keep up his displeased facade, Yuki had started swinging their joined hands back and forth between them and it was too cute for Momo to handle. The final straw was when Yuki used his free hand to poke the air out of Momo's cheeks. It was all he could do not to laugh, so instead a big smile was plastered on his face.

Yuki knelt before Momo and brought the hand to his lips, like a servant swearing loyalty to his charge. Even though Yuki was the one who looked more like royalty. Still, the romanticness of the gesture was nice in its own way.  Little moments like these still mesmerized Momo from time to time. That Yuki had chosen him, of all people, to give this affection to. In the times when Momo felt like he was nothing, Yuki lifted him up and made him feel like he was _everything_.  And the truly miraculous thing about that is that Momo was starting to believe him.

Momo was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a slight pinch at his fingertips—Yuki had taken the fabric of the glove between his teeth. He tugged it off slowly and let it fall to the floor, not breaking eye contact for a single second.  Ooh. _That_ was a sight that would be replaying itself in Momo's dreams, he could tell. Yuki pressed more kisses onto the newly bared skin, onto the back of Momo's hand and against each knuckle. After kissing each fingertip, Yuki slid a couple of Momo's fingers past his lips in such a fluid motion that it looked like the most natural thing in the world. Despite Momo's earlier protesting, the leftover adrenaline from the Live had his heart pounding, and it was as if Yuki's eyes were captivating him with a spell.  And, well, Momo wasn’t about to deny that Yuki looked _good_ on his knees. It was an indulgent thought that Momo would have once been ashamed of, but now…

Yuki released Momo’s fingers and rose as he leaned forward slightly, causing Momo to spread his legs apart.  Yuki took a seat on Momo’s lap and his hands slipped around Momo’s shoulders to settle behind his neck, embracing him and bringing them closer.  The tickle of Yuki’s breath against his ear sent tingles down Momo’s spine. He felt as much as he heard Yuki inhale.

“Those fingers…you want to put them into a different place, don’t you?”

The tickles abruptly turned into something _else_ and Momo squirmed.  Every syllable of Yuki’s words had gone straight down to his groin.

Yuki lifted his weight off of Momo just long enough to slide his pants and undergarments off of his hips. “Here,” he coaxed.

Words became suddenly difficult for Momo. It wasn't often that Yuki asked to bottom, and that fact was quickly eroding away any remaining objections he might have had.  “Yuki,” he began, wracking his brain for the right sounds to form a coherent sentence, “aren't you tired?”

“I think I'm a little pent up,” Yuki confessed. Though his words were blunt, he at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.  “You're having a hard time calming down too, aren't you? After the Live.”

That was a valid point. Their individual schedules had been so busy lately that they were only together during joint work.  For someone like Yuki, who was bad with words unless they were lyrics for a song, it was inevitable that he'd eventually jump Momo when they finally had some time alone.

“Yeah…me too, probably,” Momo conceded, and reached behind Yuki. Saliva was a terrible choice of lube, but it was better than going in dry. He just had to be thorough.

Yuki sighed when he felt the first finger slip inside. He'd been wanting this for a while, so finally being able to act on his desires was both relieving and exciting.  As Momo prepared him, Yuki tugged down the collar of his partner's shirt, sucking a mark into the skin that would just barely be covered up by clothing. There was a part of him that wanted it to be visible to anyone who looked.  But in their line of work, being open about a relationship would just cause discord amongst the fans and media alike. Being top idols didn't make them immune to _all_ of the downsides of the industry, even if they did get away with a lot.  As it was, leaving an obvious mark would just end up making more work for a makeup artist.

Yuki hummed when a second finger finally joined the first.  They curled inside of him and he couldn't help but push back against them. “It's getting easier to open you up,” Momo teased.  “Have you been touching yourself here?”

That question made Yuki freeze, and Momo immediately worried that he had said something wrong.  But as he was about to apologize, Yuki's voice came out quietly. “Not…” His cheeks flushed, “Not today…”

Momo’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.  The implication of that sentence made his mouth feel suddenly dry, and the mental image made his own cheeks heat up to match Yuki's.  He had only made that comment to rile Yuki up. But if Yuki was admitting to doing it like _that_ when he was alone, then perhaps Momo should let go of his hang-ups and actually start asking Yuki if he wanted to switch instead of waiting for it to be brought up. (He'd take whatever Yuki was willing to give, but his own insecurities often prevented him from realizing that Yuki was no different.)

The words “I want to see” came out of Momo's mouth, and he didn't even realize he had voiced them until Yuki made a noise in the back of his throat and turned redder.  Before Momo could panic and say that he didn't have to, Yuki was already sucking on his own fingers to slick them up. Momo stared, not daring to blink as he watched Yuki reach behind himself. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

“… _Ah_ …” Though Yuki had somehow managed to stay mostly quiet when Momo was fingering him, the added factor of being watched seemed to flip a switch. He moaned quietly and returned to his earlier position on the floor, rocking his hips back against his own hand.

The sight unfolding before him made Momo's nails dig into the couch cushion like a vice grip. Yuki's eyes had closed momentarily, lost in his own pleasure. When he looked back up through his lashes, Momo felt a shiver shoot up his whole body.

Yuki smiled up at him, eyes half lidded. He would have looked confident and in control of the situation had he not been panting and blushing a deep pink.  “Why are you so stiff? I was hoping you'd like what you see.”

The response was immediate. “I do!” Momo's voice cracked a little but neither of them commented on it.

“Then relax,” Yuki encouraged.  His gaze darted down briefly and then back up to Momo's eyes. “It's okay if this part is stiff though.”

Momo couldn't help but laugh at that, shifting around awkwardly with the obvious tent in his pants. “Yuki, you look so hot doing that.”  Even though at this angle it was difficult to see much of what Yuki was doing, he was making such a tantalizing expression. Momo was in love with every sound he made.  “It's really hard to just sit back and watch.”

“Hmm?” Yuki hummed.  “Who said you were only allowed to watch?” he murmured, running his free hand up Momo's inner thigh.  He grasped the bulge without hesitation and pumped Momo through his pants.

Momo whimpered at the sudden bold contact. “W-wait…” He unzipped his pants and sighed when the pressure was finally released. He eagerly anticipated Yuki's hand returning to touch the bare skin directly.

He did _not_ anticipate Yuki leaning forward and taking the entire length into his mouth all in one go.  Momo swore when he felt Yuki swallow around him. It took all of his willpower to not buck his hips up.

Yuki loved being able to take Momo all the way into his throat. It might make his voice hoarse later, but as they had just finished a performance there would be ample time to recover. For now, the psychological impact of what he was doing for Momo made it so that the inside of his throat may as well have been an erogenous zone. 

He could feel Momo's fingers tangling into his hair as words of praise reached Yuki’s ears.  This enthusiastic reaction pleased Yuki. It was a world apart from the very first time he had ever tried to go down on Momo.  In hindsight, Yuki found it almost hilarious. Kissing notwithstanding, Momo had only been able to think of Yuki's mouth as being made for delivering beautiful lyrics.  He had been scandalized that Yuki would use that mouth to do something so crass, even though Momo himself had done it for Yuki many times prior. Momo had reservations about the oddest things, Yuki thought.  And now Momo practically _begged_ him to keep going when he did this.  Between that and fingering himself, Yuki felt a surge of arousal and became even harder.  His erection bobbed in the open air and a bead of precome dripped onto the floor.

Although he enjoyed driving Momo off the edge like this and hearing the cute noises he made, Yuki doubted that they'd get more than one round in here.  Momo had high stamina, but regardless of how wound up the two of them were now, the exhaustion from their non-sexual activities would hit both of them hard later.  Yuki let Momo's erection slide out of his mouth with a lewd wet sound. He sighed and briefly rested his head on Momo's thigh while he caught his breath.

Yuki was close enough that whenever he exhaled, Momo could still feel the hot puffs of air hitting his saliva-coated arousal.  He groaned at the feeling and buried his face in his hands. “Do you even _have_ a gag reflex anymore?”

“I do. You're worth it.” Yuki chuckled at Momo's expression upon hearing those words.  “You look like you're ready to burst. Do you want to move on to the main event?”

Momo argued that everything with Yuki was the main event but still nodded enthusiastically.  They both stood to find a more accommodating position. Yuki kicked one leg free of his clothing, but paused when he heard Momo curse.

With a guilty tone of voice, the cause was soon apparent. “We don't have any condoms.”

Yuki raised an eyebrow, already laying down a towel over the couch to compensate.  His expression was positively impish. “I'm already sweaty and gross.” The pout Momo gave from repeating that phrase was worth it.  Yuki laid back on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow. He extended a hand in invitation. “Come on,” he coaxed. “Mess me up.”

 _That_ got Momo worked up, and shattered any reservations he might have had into dust.  The two of them could take a shower together later and he'd help clean Yuki up. And maybe go for a second round in the shower.  It was counterproductive but it had happened before. But that was for later. Momo could clearly see that Yuki wanted him _now_.

Momo climbed up onto the opposite end of the couch between Yuki's spread legs.  “Are you sure you're stretched enough?”

Yuki licked his lips and brought his hand back to his entrance.  Momo's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he watched Yuki shove _four_ fingers into himself.  Momo had expected two, maybe three at the most.  “Does this look stretched enough to you?”

Momo whimpered at the mental image of Yuki doing this much when he was alone, looking so excited and eager, and his mind went blank.  The next thing he knew he was on top of Yuki and beginning to push himself inside.

Biting his lip did nothing to hold back the noises of pleasure Yuki made at finally getting what he wanted.  The pace Momo was going at was almost agonizingly slow, but Yuki knew Momo would feel guilty if he ended up sore later even though Yuki was the one who had asked for this.  So it was all he could do to open his body for Momo and take him in inch by inch.

As for Momo, Yuki's insides were so hot and inviting that it was difficult to not just shove all the way in and pound Yuki into the couch.  Especially with the erotic display from earlier still looping in his head. When their bodies were finally flush against each other, Momo let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.  He leaned down and kissed Yuki deeply, tasting himself on his partner's tongue—a mix of salty and bitter. It wasn't the best flavor in the world and Momo preferred Yuki's to his own, but Momo didn't dislike it either.  Rather, the fact that he was the one who had made Yuki taste like that was a turn-on.

“Mo…ve…” Yuki pleaded in between the small breaks for air.  He couldn't stand it anymore and if he didn't get some friction soon he'd be in tears.  Momo obeyed and rolled his hips. Yuki conveyed his gratitude through their mouths. It was difficult for Momo to find a pace that was both careful and satisfying, so the moment there was an increase in speed Yuki wrapped his legs around Momo's waist in an attempt to guide him into a more aggressive rhythm.

It was fortunate that the venue they were at tonight was fairly high-end and had thick walls.  The moans that escaped Momo's mouth were rising in volume just as much as Yuki's were. “Yuki, you're so passionate tonight.”

A breathless laugh. “I'm not always passionate?”  How Yuki still managed to look cheeky in this situation was a mystery.

“That's not…” Momo grunted when Yuki snapped his hips up in time with a thrust.  “It's like you're feeling it even more than usual.”

“Guess so.”  The words themselves might have seemed dismissive, but the tone that they were spoken in was warm and endearing.

For a moment that felt like an eternity, Momo pulled out so he could adjust their positions.  He guided his partner's knees up until they were nearly beside his head. Yuki's thighs ached in protest, but his erection twitched in anticipation—Momo always hit all his best spots at this angle.

When Momo eased himself back in, Yuki could feel his prostate being prodded and massaged. His eyes snapped shut and his voice rose an octave.  He didn't even know if the sounds he was making were coherent words anymore. They must have been _something_ , because Momo had sped up in response to Yuki's cries.  Yuki felt like his hips were melting and could see stars against the back of his eyelids.  When Momo reached between them to give Yuki's neglected erection some attention, Yuki was so startled and overwhelmed by suddenly being stimulated from both the front and the back that Momo barely had to touch him before Yuki came without warning.

Momo couldn't endure Yuki tightening up and spasming around him, so his own orgasm hit soon after.  “ _Hah…_ _ah_ …!  Yuki!”  Pleasure and heat rolled over him in waves, and he rode it out while still gyrating his hips until he felt Yuki go boneless below him.  It took a considerable amount of determination to keep his trembling arms holding him up so he didn't fall over on top of Yuki. His head felt like it was full of fluffy clouds and one look at Yuki's face suggested he was feeling the same.  Once he trusted himself enough to move, Momo let go of Yuki's legs. He could feel himself gradually going soft, and he slipped out of Yuki.

The physical sensation of having semen leak out of his ass was still weird to Yuki, but the knowledge that it was Momo who came inside him made his body hot all over again even though there was no way he'd be able to get hard again so soon.  From the way Momo was looking down at him, he must have been quite a sight. Momo whispered something, and though Yuki didn't quite hear him over the fog in his head, his lips moved in a way that Yuki was clearly able to pick out the words “wow” and “hot.” There was come pooling between Yuki's thighs and his own climax had shot almost all the way up to his chest.  (There would be a minor panic about the shirt later, but it was fortunate that it was also white.)

After somehow managing to tear his eyes away, Momo grabbed another towel.  “Here, hold still. I’ll clean you up.” Yuki didn’t think he could move much anyway, but nodded.  His eyes drifted shut. Momo wiped at the mess on Yuki’s stomach. The texture of the towel tickled a little.  Once that had been sufficiently cleared off, Momo paused for a moment and swallowed heavily, blushing, before he started to dab at Yuki’s thighs.  “Um,” Momo faltered, his brows knit together. “I didn’t think this much came out…” he whispered to himself. “It’d be uncomfortable if it dried on the way home, so I’ll try to get some of this out of you, okay?”

Though Yuki had been about to nod off, his eyes snapped wide open when Momo’s fingers entered him again.  Initially no sound came out when he tried to speak. He took in a lungful of air. “W-wait! Momo, I’m still…!”  He writhed as Momo moved inside against his too-sensitive nerves, making an obscene squelching noise. His squirming backfired—instead of getting relief from the intrusion, he accidentally slammed his prostate down hard against Momo’s fingers.  His back arched off the sofa and a choked cry escaped his throat as his body went stiff and convulsed.

A dry orgasm.

Momo stared wide-eyed at Yuki, mouth agape, as if his partner had sprouted a second head.   _That_   was new.  It wasn’t until Yuki suddenly went limp beneath him that the gears in Momo’s brain started functioning again.  “Yuki…did you just…?  Hey, Yuki?”

The inside of Yuki’s head had gone completely blank.  Though sounds reached his ears, they seemed distant and unrecognizable, as if he was underwater.  He just wanted to fade into dreamland. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Sleep. He began to fade in and out of consciousness.  It would have been peaceful and pure bliss, but there was something that was interfering with his quest to pass out. An incessant tapping on the side of his face.  He was trying to just ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop. And the sounds seemed to be relentless too.

“...ki?  Yuki?”

Yuki.  Right, that was him.  Someone was calling him.  But couldn’t it wait? He was so close to peaceful slumber.

“Yuki?  Yuki-san!?”

His face scrunched up and he forced his eyes to open blearily.  Oh. It was Momo. They had been…

 _Oh_.

“Yuki!”  Momo’s smile looked relieved.  “Are you okay? I’m really sorry!”

Realizing what Momo was apologizing for, Yuki brought a hand to his face and looked to the side, embarrassed.  “No, that was,” he began, trying to force the right words out of his brain, “that was...something. Something good.”  How eloquent. Momo’s expression was concerned and it bothered Yuki, but he didn’t have the brain function at the moment to think of a proper solution.  “Kiss me.”

Proper or not, that method made Momo laugh.  He kissed Yuki tenderly. Slow and loving. Yuki felt a warmth in his chest.

They both felt a _different_ sensation in their chests when Momo’s ringtone shattered the quiet of the room.  The phone’s owner nearly fell off the couch scrambling for it, and nearly dropped it when he did have a grip on it.

It was their manager, calling to ask if they had finished changing and were ready to leave.  “I tried sending you messages through Rabbit Chat, but you didn’t answer,” he said.

Momo apologized, bowing out of habit despite the conversation being over the phone.  “My bad, Okarin! We were messing around and Yuki almost fell asleep on the couch.” It wasn’t a lie, but Momo blushed at the reality of what those words actually meant.

“I’ll bring the car around,” Rinto said, “You two must be exhausted.”  At those words, Momo laughed.

If only he knew.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Part of this was typed out using my phone, and initially "You're worth it." autocorrected to "You're welcome." Yuki pls. Easy on the sass.  
> I also played around with the idea of Okarin walking in on them, but it made me feel bad. For Okarin. www That poor man deals with a lot.


End file.
